Utility knives are used in a variety of applications, such as carpentry, floor covering installations, hobby work, mechanical work, electrical work, etc. Currently, there are a variety of utility knives available. One common type of utility knife is of relatively simple construction, having a hollow handle serving as a housing for an internally housed retractable blade or a fixed blade that remains with cutting edge exposed. Another type of utility knife is a folding utility knife generally styled after well-known folding pocket knifes, also known as jackknives. Some folding utility knives may be closely related to “tactical” knives, which generally have a drop point, long hardened steel blade that folds into the handle. Some folding utility knives have fixed blades in a blade holder portion.
When the knife is transitioning into a folded position, the blade holder portion and blade generally pivot into the handle, wherein the blade remains exposed during this movement. Similarly, when unfolding the knife, the blade holder pivots out with the blade fully exposed. As such, the blade is exposed during the transition between folded and unfolded positions, which results in a safety hazard before and after use.